A Promise to Last Forever
by rollmaster
Summary: sometimes when love is strong enough it surpasses time itself, repeatng in the lives of those it claimed. its a shame though, when that love is ignored and you must wait a life time to feel it again.


_

* * *

___

Forever

_Eyes closed, foreheads pressed together without protectors in the way and bodies impossibly tangled together and neither wanted to every let go._

"_My treasure…" _

"_My heartbeat…"_

_It was a whispered promise between two souls that would last forever. _

"_My heart is yours, all and only yours…" and the two drifted off into contented sleep, calmed and warmed by the others heartbeat. _

* * *

Naruto was having an extremely bad day; first his car had been stupid and died on him, then, as he made a mad dash to catch the bus to school, it had begun raining. To say the least, he had been caught in it and had a thorough soaking before he barely caught the bus. Today, he decided, sucked. Then, to top off his stupid little messed up day, the feeling had come back. He didn't exactly know how to describe it; it was like a something was fluttering around his heart frantically, trying to escape. And what drove him absolutely insane was that it only happened around him; Sasuke Uchiha. Now Naruto knew who he was, knew he was a quiet guy and was only ever seen around a certain group of people.

And it wasn't that Naruto didn't want to get to know him, the guy was just too quiet, too… secluded, and Naruto was definitely a people person. He thrived on attention, and got along with a lot of people, more than he cared to admit really, and even though they all didn't get along, Naruto still spoke to everyone he knew. And even though some of the people he knew were weird and liked to think they had some sort of claim on him, he always managed to be himself, loud, impatient, but caring, and a good friend, even to those that hurt him, even if it was only to give a quick "Ello" when he passed them in the hallways.

As he passed a certain boy, and a certain feeling bloomed in his chest again, that fluttering, almost painful in its intensity, panic overtook him completely. Making a mad dash to get the heck away he felt his heart thundering in his chest as he walked into class. He didn't understand, there was no point for him to feel that way, especially to someone he didn't even know. Sure he had say "hi" before maybe even asked how he was doing, but even then he couldn't even recall how the others voice sounded. It was stupid, he added as he shook his hair to get the remaining water out of it, that someone he didn't know, didn't care for could have that effect on him, and because it was stupid, he was determined to ignore it.

But, he concluded, it's so hard to ignore that feeling when it starts haunting you when the other isn't even around. And Naruto found himself unconsciously looking around everywhere he went for Sasuke, even passing by the places he knew the other often hung out at. Searching Sasuke out so he could confirm the other was still there, because panic would set in when the other wasn't where Naruto could at least sense him. That was stupid too, how Naruto could feel when the other was near, the fluttering in his chest would calm to a pleasant warmness that spread all the way through his body, calming him, soothing his fraying nerves from those around him who always whined, complained that he should pay more attention to them, when all he wanted was freedom. Seeing Sasuke, sensing Sasuke, always made the frantic feelings fade and relaxation hit, and as much as Naruto thought it was stupid, he welcomed it so long as Sasuke never found out. Ever.

Sasuke never did, and eventually, Naruto wasn't able to ignore the painful burning that overtook his heart whenever Sasuke was around and finally, after staying up most of the night thinking, Naruto decided to ask Sasuke to become his friend, a real friend and not one of the air headed people that seem to think he loves them, only to find Sasuke not there. And days went by in school that Sasuke was not there, and Naruto began to feel as frantic as the fluttering that was taking place around his heart. It was the very next day that the rumors reached his ears, Sasuke, was in the hospital, and, as rumor had it, was there because some idiot, as Naruto deemed him, decided to cut him off on the freeway resulting in the both of them crashing, with only Sasuke, his Sasuke damn it, to get hurt enough to be in the hospital for what felt like forever to Naruto's flustered heart.

It took Naruto half and hour to reach the hospital. He didn't even bother asking the receptionist which room Sasuke was in, he didn't have to, he could feel the other's heart calling him, and he dutifully followed as fast as his legs could take him. Naruto deemed the elevator not fast enough as the fluttering around his heart suddenly felt pained, tortured, and immediately took to the stairs flying up them faster than he knew he was capable of. His only thought was that of Sasuke and how the fluttering around his heart hurt so much that it couldn't have been good, and how it was starting to slow, like it was tired, or, as Naruto was trying so desperately to not think, dying, and he pushed himself harder to reach where the frantic feelings were coming from.

He burst through the doors, and saw who he knew where Sasuke's parents walking out of a room heads down and tears streaming down both their faces. Naruto watched, through his now blurry vision as Sasuke's father looked at him sadly before he turned and was staring at Sasuke, lying motionlessly on the white starchy sheets of the hospital bed, paler than Naruto ever saw him and before Naruto knew what he was doing he had his face pressed to Sasuke's chest, listening to the slow beating of the heart inside, and words were whispered into his hair as fingers tangled with his own and that fluttering feeling, that always came with Sasuke, suddenly and painfully stopped. "My treasure."

And Naruto had never known pain like he had at the moment. He remembered, remembered things he hadn't even been alive to experience, and through it all, Sasuke was there, and Sasuke was his smile, and his warmth and his best friend, and his soul, and his. Just his. And now, as Naruto had finally found him, finally got to Sasuke in this lifetime, Sasuke was gone. Gone. And Naruto could feel his heart shattering, and falling to the floor as his tears feel onto the clean sheets of the bed as doctors tried to pull him away from Sasuke, his Sasuke who he would never get to hold, and love and be with ever again and before he was pulled away completely he broke free and pressed his forehead against the others and whispered softly into the room, "My heartbeat."

_A promise that would last forever._

* * *

Ello everyone, long time no write hmm? so this is actually based off a dream i had, that was requested as a fic by my buddie, and i actually cried as i wrote this because i remeber exactly how it felt in my dream. and i know that it may be wishing too much for you to feel the same as i did writing this, but please, try to imagine it, it makes that story that much better.

love always,

buddy


End file.
